Will and Elizabeth: after AWE marriage
by young teen writer
Summary: What is if Jack stabbed before Jones could stab Will, what will become of Will and Elizabeth?
1. Chapter 1 After Marriage

This is a fan fiction about Will and Elizabeth after AWE again. This will be about, what if Jack stabbed the heart, what will become of Will and Elizabeth?

Chapter 1: After Marriage

As both Will and Elizabeth stare at Jack, who was holding the heart of Davy Jones, they thought: What will Jack do? Elizabeth was terrified. As she and Will both saw how Jack stab the heart, and both seeing how Jones fell over the rail of the Dutchman, they looked at each other with a relieved face. As the crew of Dutchman gathered together, Jack said:" Escape quickly before it's too late" Will stood up and asked Elizabeth: "Are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine" replied Elizabeth while standing up.

Jack gave Will some ropes for a parachute. As Elizabeth held on to Will, Jack shot the ropes lose. The crew of the Dutchman were preparing to cut out Jack's heart.

Will and Elizabeth made it with the parachute to the Pearl again. "Will, where's Jack?" asked Gibbs. "He killed Jones, just before Jones could kill me or Elizabeth" replied Will, as he was helping Elizabeth on board. "So what are we going to about Beckett?" asked Elizabeth. "Jack may have killed Jones, but how is he going to kill Beckett?" "I think Jack will turn the Dutchman against the EITC" said Barbossa.

Together with both the Dutchman and the Black Pearl, they destroyed the Endeavour and killed Beckett. As the other EITC ships turned around, a victory rose against the pirates.

As Elizabeth stood on deck, Will came behind her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Elizabeth turned around. "You know what's wrong, I know you saw me and Jack" Will looked at Elizabeth and put his hands on her face. "I know, but that's the past and I forgive you"

"How can you forgive me for something like that?" replied Elizabeth "I can't even forgive myself" Will looked with a loving face and said: I forgive you, because our love is stronger than all of that what happened in the past. As they kissed, Gibbs came to the couple. "And what are planning to do, now that you're married?"

"How do you know that?" asked Elizabeth with a confused face. "Barbossa told the crew" replied Gibbs. "Well, I think we are going back to Port Royal, and maybe start a family" said Will

It took them a week to sail to Port Royal. The crew waved them goodbye, as Elizabeth and Will stood on land again. As turned around, they were shocked. The damage to Port Royal was worse than they thought.

They walked up to the blacksmith, where Will worked before the chaos of Beckett. He couldn't believe how many damage Beckett had done to his house. It hurt him deep inside. Elizabeth squeezed into his hand. "I know where I want to go now" said Elizabeth "Let me guess, to Anne and Andrew?" asked Will "Yes"

They walked up to house of Anne and Andrew, and knocked on the door. They heard Anne and Andrew talking

"Don't open the door, it may be Beckett or an EITC agent" said Andrew. Will replied: Actually, we have come to inform you that Beckett is dead and the EITC soldiers are gone" Anne slowly opened the door by the sound of Will's voice. "Elizabeth" cried Anne out and hugged her best friend. "Andrew, come up here, it's Will and Elizabeth, and they haven't been killed. Will walked up to his best friend and hugged him. It's been a long time.

**2 months after the death of Jones and Beckett**

Elizabeth and Will started their lives again in Port Royal. There came a new governor, a family member of Beckett. He came to Port Royal when he heard of his uncle's death and to the surprise of the people of Port Royal; he started to rebuild Port Royal. Will and Elizabeth got a little house not far from de beach, there where they used to play as teenagers.

Elizabeth woke up and looked to her left. She saw Will still sleeping. She softly kissed him on his forehead. As she stood up, she had to sit down again. She was dizzy and her stomach was acting weird. Elizabeth had the urge to throw up and run to the toilet. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Will standing with a worried face.

"What's wrong love?" he asked worriedly. "I don't know, I think it's just the stress from these last two months" she replied. "Alright, I have to go" said Will while kissing is wife.

Elizabeth was getting dizzier throughout the day. She decided to go see Doctor Ryan. "Ah, Ms Turner, what can I do for today?" "I woke up with dizziness and throwing up, I liked to know want is wrong with me" she replied.

"Are you sure?" said Elizabeth as walked out of the doctor's office. "Yes, I'm positive, you have all the symptoms of pregnancy and I can hear a little heartbeat. "Oh, thank you doctor Ryan" she said while hugging him. "I have tell Will immediately". Doctor Ryan couldn't help but smile. He knew Elizabeth for a long time and now she was becoming a mother.

Will was just giving a couple of swords to the commodore of Port Royal, as Elizabeth walked in. "Ms Turner" he said while walking out of the blacksmith shop. "Elizabeth, are you feeling better" asked Will while walking up to her. "Well, yes and no" she replied with a smile on her face. Will looked at her with a strange face. "Give me your hand" she said. She put Will's hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant" she said with a smile. Will looked up and lift Elizabeth up and spun her around. "That's wonderful".

Well, this was chapter 1, in chapter 2 it will hectic. Elizabeth almost miscarries the baby at 5 ½ months pregnant, due to the heat in Port Royal.


	2. Chapter 2 The Heat in Port Royal

Chapter 2 will be about Elizabeth, who almost miscarries the baby at 5 ½ months pregnant, due the heat in Port Royal.

Chapter 2: Heat in Port Royal

Elizabeth sat down in a chair with a sign. It was unbelievable hot in Port Royal, but what can you expect in the Caribbean, especially in the mid of July. She put her hand on her stomach. She could believe how fast things were going. Now 5 months pregnant, she had to take it easy because of the heat.

Suddenly she felt something, was that a kick? She thought. As she waited, she felt another one. She smiled, finally the baby was kicking, and the baby was moving since she was 4 months. She couldn't wait until Will came home, he would be surprised as well. She knew that for sure.

Elizabeth heard a door opening and closing door while she standing in the kitchen, steering the soup. She walked over to Will, who was sweating. "I can't believe how warm it is here, are you sure you're managing in your condition" asked Will. "I'm fine, I'm taking it easy" Elizabeth replied smiling while taking Will's hand to her stomach. "Can you feel it? It's kicking" she said smiling. Will smiled back as he kissed her.

2 weeks passed and it was still hot and sweaty for the people in Port Royal. Elizabeth got the orders from Doctor Ryan to keep out of the sun; in her condition it was very dangerous.

As Will was sleeping, Elizabeth awake. She thought of her baby. They didn't even have a name if it was a girl. "Will, are you awake?" "Mmm" she heard. Will turned around. "What's wrong?" "I have been thinking, we still don't have a name for baby if it was a girl. "You have to think about it now, there is still 3 ½ months to go" said Will yawing. Elizabeth turned to her left side. "But still, people are asking me if I have a girl's name, and every time I have to say no. "Elizabeth, don't worry about it, we'll get a girl's name" said Will while putting a hand on her stomach. "Right now you have to focus on staying healthy, for the sake of our baby" Elizabeth smiled and crawled in Will's arms, feeling save.

The next day, it was warmer than the previous day. Elizabeth was sweating, and knew she had it take it really easy. She decided to water the flowers outside. She got her bonnet, to protect her from more sweating.

As she was watering the flowers, she came by the lilies. Those were her favourite. Lilly, the name echoed in her head. Lilly Turner she thought. That's a beautiful name she thought. She went back inside for some more water. She removed her bonnet to swep off the sweat on her forehead. But when she went outside again, she forgot to put back on her bonnet.

As she walked back to the garden, Elizabeth finished off watering the flowers, but because she didn't have a bonnet on, she started to get a headache. Causing her to sweat more and more, Elizabeth couldn't breathe normally anymore. She turned to the sun, breathing more and more labored, and fainted of exhaustion in the garden, right in front of the sun.

Will came home from an exhausting day at the blacksmith. As he came home, there was no response of her when he called her name. He walked to the window. With horror in his eyes, he saw Elizabeth lying in the garden. He ran towards her, turning her around. "Elizabeth" he cried desperately. Elizabeth gave no response, her face saw white and she was unconscious. He lifts her up and carried her upstairs. He laid her softly on the bed, putting the covers over her.

Will walked as fast as he can to the doctor's office. He knew he couldn't run because of the heat. Doctor Ryan was standing outside. "Doctor Ryan, you have to come quick. I found Elizabeth lying in the garden unconscious! "In de garden!? I told her to stay out of the sun" he said quickly getting his stuff.

An hour later, Elizabeth was covered in ice blocks, to keep the fever down. "How is she doctor?" asked Will worried. "She is weak, she is exhausted. She has almost miscarried the baby" replied Doctor Ryan. "I told her to stay out of the sun, so I don't understand what she was doing in the sun" The doctor continued.

Elizabeth woke up and said shivering: "Cold". Will looked at her with a relieving and exhausting face. "You gave us quite a shock, young lady" said Doctor Ryan. "What happened?" asked Will with a worried face.

"I don't know actually, I went outside to water the flowers and I went back in inside to get some more water. I guess I forget to put back on my bonnet" said Elizabeth while shivering.

"Well, I'll be checking on her in an hour, keep her covered in ice blocks until I return, to keep the fever down" said Doctor Ryan. "Yes doctor" Will said while moving his arm around Elizabeth.

When the doctor left, Will said: "Never scare me like that again" "I won't, I really didn't expect this" said Elizabeth.

"By the way, I finally got a name if we have a girl" said Elizabeth. "What's that? "Well, as I was watering the flowers, I got to the lilies and I thought: Lilly, Lilly Turner. Do you like it?" asked Elizabeth

"Lilly Turner, I love the sound of that. Just like Elizabeth Turner" Will said while bending over his wife to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3 Faith and Trust

This will be chapter 3. It will be again about Elizabeth, who goes in an early labour at 8 months pregnant. This frightens Will, considering what happened 2 ½ months before with the heat exhaustion.

Chapter 3 Faith and Trust

Will wakes up at sunrise. He found Elizabeth's arm around him. He smiled softly and planted a kiss on her forehead. As he sat up straight, he felt arms around his neck. "Do you really think you can leave without a kiss?" said Elizabeth while kissing him in his neck "Of course not, but you were sleeping so nice, I didn't want to wake you" replied Will as he turned around.

"You really think of everything". She replied. "And how is that young one doing? "The baby is fine, don't worry" "I've already learned my lesson, you know". Elizabeth replied while rising up from her bed.

"You better, you have frightened me quite a bit". "Just a bit?"

"Very funny, Elizabeth". Will got up and dressed himself. Elizabeth went downstairs and started breakfast.

As Elizabeth stood in the kitchen, she felt something weird. She reached to her stomach. Will came downstairs and saw Elizabeth leaning against the sink with her hand over her stomach. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" said Will while rushing to Elizabeth's side. "Yes, I'm fine; it must be the false labour pains the doctor told me about. Nothing to worry about".

"Are you sure?" Will asked concerned. "Yes, it's already gone, this is normal". Elizabeth rose up again from her position.

"Will you be back for lunch"? "Yes, I think so, there's not much to do".

"You have a shop to attend". "But I rather be here with you" said Will while getting his coat. "Will, I'll be fine" "Don't worry; labour is still a month away. You know that"

Throughout the day, Elizabeth got pains in her back. She thought it was normal, now so close to the birth.

She gasped as she suddenly felt a puddle of water coming down. She looked in horror down her legs. She thought: Oh god, please don't tell me that my waters just broke.

Just then Will came inside, totally wet from the rain outside. "Elizabeth, where are you?" When he got no answer, he walked down to the kitchen, where he saw Elizabeth standing, looking down. "Elizabeth, what's wrong" asked Will.

"I think my water just broke" Elizabeth replied while still looking down.

Then she had to grab the sink as her first contraction hit her. She gasped of the sudden pain in her abdomen.

Will rushed to her side and picked her up in a bridal style. He takes her upstairs and laid her on the bed. He said: "I'm going to get the doctor.

Will rushed to Doctor Ryan's office. When he got there, he found out he was away for a couple of days. He rushed to Andrew and Anne's house. Anne opened the door. "Will, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Elizabeth went into labour"

"I'll get my shawl, Andrew!" "Yes?" Elizabeth is in labour, can you watch Michelle?"

"Sure, but isn't Elizabeth one month early?" "That's the problem".

Hours past, and Will waited nervously downstairs. Eventually, he fell asleep while sitting at the table. He woke up when he heard the terrified screams of Elizabeth. Then he realised that it was already morning.

He rushed upstairs and rushed to her side. "Sweetheart, are you ok" he asked worried. "I'm fine, this is n-or-mal" she replied while breathing through another contraction.

Will kissed Elizabeth's head. "You're so brave, probably braver then I could ever be" said Will. "You are much braver then me, you swordfight better than me"

"Yes, but you are bringing our child in the world" Elizabeth put her free hand on Will's cheek. Suddenly she let out a pained cry as her lower half filled with pressure. Will looked uncertain to Anne.

"This baby seems to be ready"

"Don't leave" Elizabeth begged, worn out of the fourteen hours of labour she had already suffered.

"Nothing could tear me apart" Will said

Anne excused herself, to get some more hot water and clean towels. She said: "Do not push until I return"

Left alone with Will, Elizabeth tiredly admitted: "It hurts so much, Will.

"I know it does, just try to hold on a little longer" Anne walked back into the room. "Ok, I want you to push, strong and hard.

With Will's support Elizabeth brought their first child into the world after only three steady pushes. As the baby's cries filled the room, Elizabeth fell into the pillows exhausted. "Congratulations Will, you have a beautiful and healthy baby girl" Anne said while giving the baby to Will.

Will gazed to his daughter. He was amazed by the feeling of being a father. With the baby taking care of, Anne took care of Elizabeth with the afterbirth and cleaning her.

After Anne was done with Elizabeth, Will handed the baby over to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked lovingly at her new born daughter. She couldn't believe she was a mother.

"Is there anything wrong with her? I mean she born 1 month early" Will asked. "No, I don't think so. But you have to check with Doctor Ryan in a few days" Anne replied while putting her shawl around her shoulders. "Well if you need me, just come. By the way, what are you going to call her?"

"Lilly, Lilly Danielle Turner". Elizabeth replied.

**2 weeks later**

Elizabeth turned around in her bed to put her arm around Will. Only to feel his legs instead of his body. She woke up to see him lying at the other side of the bed.

"If I were you, I would get some sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day" Elizabeth said while lying next to him

Will gazed from his wife to his daughter. "I just can't believe how tiny she is. Just look at her, so tiny"

"She won't be any longer, she grow without you even knowing. "But you're not awake just to gaze at her, there is something else wrong, isn't there?"

Will signed and said: "I can't stop worrying about her; I mean she was born 1 month early. How do I know it didn't affect her health?"

"Will, stop worrying about her. This birth could have affected me as well. I could have died in childbirth, but I didn't. So if it didn't affect me, how can it affect Lilly?" Elizabeth asked.

Will looked at Elizabeth. He knew she was right. "Alright, you have convinced me. Shall we get some more sleep?"

"First, you have to give me a kiss" Elizabeth ordered. "Is that an order?" Will asked teasingly.

"Yes, as Pirate King, I demand you kiss me" Will and Elizabeth into the bed kissing. They knew if they believed in each other, they would survive love and every thread to their lives.


End file.
